eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5081 (8 June 2015)
Ronnie’s eager to start doing more to be a proper wife and mother now she’s home but is frustrated when Charlie won’t let her see to crying Matthew. She overhears a conversation between Roxy and Charlie urging Fatboy not to tell Ronnie anything. She heads to confront them, irked when they chastise her for descending the stairs on her own. Charlie claims Fatboy was asking after Dot. Ronnie demands he stop protecting her and suggests going back upstairs - they haven’t slept together since they were married. Charlie declines, to Ronnie’s embarrassment, and reveals it’s Nick’s funeral today. Meanwhile, Fatboy visits Dot in prison, outraged she’s not allowed to attend the funeral. Shocked Ronnie wonders if Charlie’s keeping anything else from her; she determines to support Charlie but he insists she stay home and rest, to her increasing frustration. Later, Ronnie summons Ben to take her to the funeral and arrives at the crematorium as Charlie stands alone, watching as Nick’s coffin is unloaded; suddenly Roxy joins Charlie and puts an arm around him. Betrayed and hurt, Ronnie demands Ben take her home, unseen by Roxy and Charlie. Dot prays in her prison cell, tearfully looking at a photograph of Nick as a child. Later, Ronnie cries alone in her room as she hears Roxy and Charlie return, laughing with Amy and Matthew. Further hurt when Charlie neglects to tell her he wasn’t alone at the funeral, Ronnie knocks her wedding photo over and smashes it to bits with her walking stick. Phil’s made Sharon breakfast and wants to treat her to a posh dinner. Sharon’s fed up of not being supported or listened to, reminding Phil she doesn’t want fancy and has already chosen him and Walford. Kim wants to be involved in running The Albert and she and Sharon clash over the cocktail menu. When Phil urges Sharon to puts up a fight, Sharon suggests a cocktail competition to decide the menu. Phil rounds up Jay and Lola and plies them with cash to buy Sharon’s cocktails. Sharon’s grateful but then Denise orders 5 of Kim’s cocktails. Sharon protests and Kim points out she cheated in the first place. Sharon’s downcast that Kim’s won and Phil gives her a pep talk, declaring she’s proven he should have more faith in her and now she should do the same. Galvanised, Sharon proposes she run the downstairs bar and Kim run the upstairs for a week – whoever takes the most business will manage the Albert. Jane calls round to the Butchers’ to give Cindy her make up bag; Liam reveals Cindy told him to say she was staying with him but he’s got no idea where she is and doesn’t have her new phone number. But later, after an innocent comment from Carol, Jane realises Liam’s lying – she knows he’s heard from Cindy. Jane wants to tell Cindy how much they love her and want her to come home; Liam declares Cindy’s staying with a friend in Devon and doesn’t want to talk to the Beales ever again. In the café, Masood’s confronted by Shirley; he’s shocked to realise Shabnam told Dean their baby died. At home, he contemplates the paper bearing the foster home address. Tamwar reports a market pitch has become free but Masood’s too preoccupied to sort out the paperwork and rants about Shabnam’s cruelty. Tamwar thinks Shabnam’s trying to move forward. Shabnam announces the wedding’s been booked for just after Ramadan; Masood agrees to make lunch to discuss wedding plans but can barely suppress his rage as Shabnam, Kush, Stacey and Martin eat and chat. Martin agrees to be Best Man. After several pointed comments about ‘the past’ from Masood, Tamwar orders him to stop interfering with Shabnam’s life and sort out his own - starting with the Masala Masood stall. Masood eventually gathers the paperwork but can’t stop talking about Roya. Tamwar warns Masood he’ll definitely lose Shabnam if he pursues this. Paul’s desperate not to have to work at the funeral parlour and enquires about a job in Blades. The salon’s quiet and Dean has no Trainee positions available. Later, Phil drags Lola to the Albert and Dean’s irked to return to find Lola’s left the salon without asking. On discovering her tipsy on cocktails in the Albert, Dean fires Lola and hires Paul. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes